Light of My Darkness
by The Reader that Never Was
Summary: SoraxKairi (Formerly 'Undeniable') Romance sprouts between Sora & Kairi after KH:DDD. Will Kairi be able to stop Xehanort from converting Sora into the 13th Wielder of Darkness? Can Riku save his friend from darkness once again? Who ate all of Sora's delicious Paopu Puffs? (*psst!* it was SoraxKairi7!) Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare to Happiness

_AN:_

_Welcome to my first Kingdom Hearts story! I'm a big fan of the series and thought it would be awesome to try to give writing a story a shot. As this is my first fan written work, it will surely be riddled with the nuances of an early writer, so please review honestly so I can better myself as a writer. I'm also not sure what I'm going to rate this fic, as I would have no problem adding a lemon to the story. When the time comes, I will most likely change the rating then, or maybe write the lemon elsewhere to preserve the T. In any case, without further ado, I give you the first chapter!_

_EDIT: This chapter has been melded with the second one, as I didn't like the short length of the chapters so far._

**Chapter 1: Nightmare to Happiness**

* * *

Sleep came naturally to Sora. One minute he was up and about, the next he was sound asleep. Tonight... tonight was different. The spiky-haired boy rolled over side to side, sighing and silently cursing his inability to drift into la-la land. Sora tossed himself over one last time before giving up, and sitting up on his bed.

The young brunette shifted his eyes around his room, gazing upon the calm blue wallpaper and fading brown trimming. Memories surrounded Sora in the form of pictures his mother framed and hung, which previously resided within Jiminy's journal. Fingers brought themselves to the boy's eyes, rubbing the rest of the weariness that had ahold of him.

He was never one to brood, as Sora rarely spent over a minute thinking over one topic, brisking back and forth subjects in an excitable mood. But tonight was different. As much as the Wielder of the Keyblade would refuse to admit, there was certain head of crimson hair that was plaguing his every thought while he closed his eyes and attempted to count sheep.

Sora quietly left his bed and proceeded to tip-toe his way down the hallway. He made it about half-way down the squeaky stairs before a booming voice announced itself.

"And where do you think you're going, young man?" Jenova leaned against the door to her bedroom and crossed her arms. Sora visibly winced, and slowly turned around to the receiving end of a hard stare from his mother.

"I... uh... just needed some fresh air is all," Sora replied, inserting a little bubble of happiness at the end to lighten the mood. Jenova clicked her tongue and shifted her arms while maintaining her piercing glare. Her curly brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, and her eyes had bags underneath them, tainting her otherwise youthful look. She wore a white sleeping gown with matching slippers.

"I hope you're not planning on taking the Gummi ship again, are you? Because this time I took the liberty of having Dale change the lock," Jenova snapped, tapping her foot impatiently. "I do not appreciate you running off without so much as leaving a note!" she continued, leaving no time for Sora to explain himself.

"That was..." Sora paused, "That was different. I don't have the nightmares anymore mom. There's nothing to run away from now," he assured.

"Oh? Then what are you doing now? Running off to go on another adventure, leaving me to sit and worry about you for another two years?" Jenova retorted, her voice rising in pitch with every word. Sora sighed and rubbed his eyes again wearily. "Look mom, I've just had a bunch of stuff on my mind lately and need to clear my head. I promise I won't be gone long," he pleaded.

Jenova's eyes shifted to sympathy and her tensed muscles eased. She walked over to her son and rubbed his shoulders. "I know you won't lie to me, or anyone for that matter. I trust you Sora. Whatever is on your mind, I hope you'll figure it out, whether it be my help or someone else's. Just don't be afraid to take help when you need it, okay?" Jenova reasoned. Sora brightened, and nodded his head. Jenova kissed him briefly on his temple and closed her bedroom door behind her. Sora glanced at his mother's door for a few moments, and resumed thudding down the stairs.

* * *

_The stars seem brighter tonight._ The young keyblader laid his head on the signature paopu tree, gazing up into the dark blue sky. He dug himself underneath the cold top layer of sand and into the warmth underneath. He wrinkled his nose at the scent of the ocean entering his senses, a smile spreading on his face as he remembered fighting Riku on this very island a little over two years ago.

"Not sleeping so well, are you Sora?" a familiar voice echoed, tearing the brunette away from his thoughts. In an instant, he sprang to his feet with the keyblade materializing in his hand without a second thought. Sora quickly turned around, only to fall back into the sand pouting.

"Not fair, Riku! You can't sneak up on me like that! What if I hurt you?" Sora cried while waving his arms frantically, keyblade disintegrating as quickly as it came.

Riku simply laughed, "Right, like you could lay a scratch on me! Who's the Master of the Keyblade here, again?" Sora grumbled and let himself be pulled up by a laughing Riku.

"Are you here to insult me or to talk?" Sora whined, taking a seat on the bent tree next to his friend.

Riku grinned. "Maybe a little of both!" he cried. Sora pouted again, and Riku scowled. "Fine, fine. Just stop pouting, alright? You're too cute for your own good," Riku sneered, pinching said brunette's cheek.

Sora pulled back violently, "I knew you had the hots for me Riku!" Sora exclaimed. The friends erupted into a chorus of laughter, followed by Sora wiping tears from his eyes.

Riku returned to his normal, stoic look and turned his attention back to Sora. "In all seriousness Sora, what brings you out here?" the silver haired boy questioned quietly.

Sora quickly shifted his gaze to the sand, brushing the grains around with his toes. "To be honest Riku, I've been having weird thoughts lately... mostly... about..."

"About...?" Riku urged and slowly leaned forward, his curiosity peaked. Sora looked up into turquoise eyes, and quickly returned his gaze to the sand. "Kairi," he sighed.

Riku punched Sora square in the arm. "Hey! What was that for!" Sora whimpered.

"Idiot! For making me worried! I thought you were gonna say you wanted to pine after Tidus, run away, or anything else but that!" Riku proclaimed.

Sora scoffed. "Right, like I swung that way, _especially _for Tidus!" he snickered.

Riku returned his snicker back at him, "So, its about time you made a move on her. Here I was thinking I might steal her away!" he teased.

Sora's pout returned. "Hey! That's not funny Riku!" he retorted.

Riku fixed his gaze back into cerulean eyes. He assured, "I know, Sora. Believe me, I saw the cave drawings." Sora turned away, face tinged with red. Riku chuckled at his friend's antics.

"So. Young Sora finally is deciding to grow up and find a girl to woo, eh? Only this isn't any girl. A Princess of Heart, no less!" Riku exclaimed.

Sora shook his head. "That's what makes me nervous! She's more beautiful than the sunset at Twilight Town, sharp like a keyblade, and she's also a leader of an entire world!" Sora shouted with distress.

Riku scowled and slapped his hand to his face. "Sora. Quit with the cutesy similes and metaphors, you're giving me a headache. Just because you found out she has a new title doesn't mean you have to view her any differently. She's still the same best friend we've played with for the past 12 years," he offered.

Sora returned his gaze back to the stars. "I know, you're right Riku... but every time I see her lately... I stumble my words and can't help but blushing. I'm worse than a crushing schoolgirl!" he pouted.

"Well Sora, sometime you just have to man up and confess. Otherwise, who knows? She could get tired of waiting, you know," Riku teased with a wink, before getting up. Riku began his walk down the wooden bridge before he was interrupted.

Sora shot up and whirled to face the fading figure. "Riku?" Sora mumbled, barely audible, looking down at his feet.

Riku turned around to study the brown spikes. "Yes, Sora?" he offered impatiently.

"Do you think... do you think I have a chance with her?" Sora choked.

Riku gazed down upon his friend with sympathy, before smacking him in the head. "Idiot! Is that what's really eating you? She drew herself giving you a paopu for Zeus's sake! What more hints can she give you?" Riku scolded.

Sora rubbed his head absent-mindedly, still gazing anywhere but Riku's direction. "Yeah... you're right again. Thanks... Riku," he beamed, returning Riku's stare.

Riku reached down to ruffle Sora's excuse for a hairstyle. "Don't mention it buddy," he smiled, and resumed walking down the bridge. Sora sighed and returned to his happy place, once again burying himself into the sand. This time, a large weight felt lifted off of his shoulders, and he was able to breathe in full breaths again.

* * *

Panic. It coursed through Sora like the blood in his veins. His sleeping face contorted, eyes dashed wildly beneath closed lids, a sheen of sweat stuck to his pajamas like a second pair of skin. Sora shot straight up with a gasp, his breaths ragged and sporadic. The boy closed his eyes and waited for his heart to even out its pace again.

_I thought the nightmares were over... but I can't remember what it was about this time. I suppose that's a good thing, right?_

Sora shrugged off his thoughts and leapt off his bed. As soon as he hit the ground, Sora knew something didn't feel right. He looked around cautiously and spotted the clock with a yelp.

"Gah! Are you serious? It's only 6 AM, I can't be up this early! Stupid dreams." Sora grumbled as he fell back on his bed. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, somebody knocked sharply on the door. Sora sighed at his misfortune and slumped off the bed again. His eyes went wide when he was tackled to the ground by a blur of strawberry.

"Sora! You lazy bum, it's time to get up!" Kairi exclaimed cheerfully from her perch... which happened to be Sora's chest. "Kairi, you know I don't wake up until at least another four hours!" Sora whined.

Kairi wagged a finger in his face. "Not today, buddy! It's been a week since we've got back, and we haven't done anything special!" she proclaimed.

Sora blinked owlishly. "Sp...Special?" he stammered. The two teens suddenly realized they were on top of each other and quickly jumped off. A hint of pink stained their cheeks as the pair gathered their footing.

"So...erm... meet me at the dock in ten minutes, okay Sora?" Kairi finished with a giggle and left as quickly as she came. Sora stared at the open door for a couple seconds before shaking his head.

"What...was that all about?" Sora pondered. He shrugged for the second time this morning, and performed the daily morning ritual of his five-minute shower, a change of clothes, and a bowl of Paopu Puffs. Sora waved his smiling mother goodbye and walked down the trodden path to the beach.

Sora stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes glued to the beach stretched in front of him. The sun was beginning its ascent and the boats rocked in the calm low tide. Seagulls sounded in the distance and the sand was littered with shells that washed up before anyone could scavenge them. What stole his attention was the girl sitting in the sand at the center of it all, oblivious to the perfect symmetry of nature and princess.

A startled Kairi jumped as a hand laid on her shoulder, and the owner plopped down beside her in the sand. She returned her gaze back to the shimmering water. "It's beautiful... you wouldn't know, Sora, I doubt you've ever been up this early!" Kairi teased and rested her head against Sora's shoulder.

Sora inhaled sharply before relaxing into Kairi, wrapping an arm around her waist. The teens sighed in contentment, inhaling nothing but the spray of the ocean and the smell of Sora's unobtrusive cologne. The brunette closed his eyes and wished that this happy moment would never end. Of course, that never works out the way anyone plans.

"Am I interrupting something, or are we headed down to our island?" Riku interrupted with crossed arms and a sly look. Both Sora and Kairi jumped, scrabbling to their feet in a remarkably similar way from this morning with the same tint stained on their faces.

"We, err... Yeah! Let's go! I'll race you to the dock!" Sora challenged and took off running, leaving a grinning Kairi and Riku.

"Oh, you are so on! Guardian!" Riku shouted, and an intimidating orange ghost wrapped in bandages took form behind Riku. The Guardian grabbed Sora in mid-run and tossed him into the ocean. Sora popped his head out of the water a moment later, spraying water from his mouth.

"Hey! No fair! You totally cheated!" Sora pouted as he swam back to shore. Riku simply smirked from his perch at the edge of the boat, Guardian fading away while Kairi giggled.

Sora finally reached his two friends dripping wet with a sour face. "Come on, let's go before I summon Bahamut to kick your butt!" he teased. Riku paled slightly, nodded his head and clambered onto the boat.

Sora sensed Riku's distress and shook him. "Riku, I was only kidding! Get some color back, I don't think I've ever seen you pale like that before, buddy!" he taunted. Riku spun around to meet Sora's gaze and smiled.

"Yeah, well I've seen the damage that thing can do! Don't even joke about him!" Riku chuckled. The three friends departed the beach and began the row 20 minute row to their secluded island.

"So Kairi, what have you got in store for us today? Don't tell me you woke me up early for nothing!" Sora groaned. Kairi looked back at Sora from her boat and smiled mischievously.

"Oh you'll see! It's a surprise!" Kairi giggled, and spoke no more. Riku mumbled something about hating surprises and the three continued the trek. At long last, the wielders arrived and docked their boats, surprised that there were an extra three boats already tied up. Sora scratched his head inquisitively.

"Huh? Who would be on the island this early?" he wondered. Riku threw a shell at the unsuspecting teen's head.

"Sora! Who's the only other three people who come to the island? I swear, I don't know what you use that brain of yours for!" Riku sneered.

Sora recoiled from the blow and rubbed his head where the shell struck. "Ow Riku! My pride! Also, my head!" he complained. Kairi and Riku laughed and waved him off, jumping up onto the dock. Sora grumbled and followed behind, sulking only for a minute before he was bouncing again like his normal self.

* * *

The three friends were lead to the other side of the island, where the door separated the two halves. Kairi stopped abruptly, startling the boys. "Alright guys, the surprise is just on the other side of this door! The King and his two engineers have been working hard on this surprise for the past week, you better like it!" she snapped. Sora and Riku sputtered and stole a glance at each other.

"The King?!" they both shouted, smiles making way on their faces. The two boys scrambled past an unsuspecting Kairi and burst through the door. Both boys' jaws dropped simultaneously. Stretching across the beach was an enormous Gummi Ship, complete with a launch bay and Gummi Garage. A crowd of people waited patiently at the base of the launch bay, among them was a pair of rounded black ears. The three friends grinned ear to ear and made their way towards the group.

"Hiya fella's! How's it go..." the King began, but was cut off by the crushing hug of Riku and Sora. The mouse was put down shortly and he regained his composure. "Aww, I missed you guys too! Well, we thought it was only fair by passing the Mark of Mastery Exam, Riku, and saving the world several times, Sora, that we gave you some kind of reward. I give you the first ever, Gummi Cruiser!" Mickey cried, opening his arms.

"This is... Wow, I _love_ it!" Sora exclaimed, running up to the ship to touch it. The King simply chuckled.

"Yup, she's equipped with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, command center, and living room fitted with the latest 8k 90 inch TV!" a small voice chimed in. Sora looked down and smiled at the two chipmunks.

"Chip, Dale, you guys really outdid yourselves! Thank you so much!" Sora praised as he lifted the two rodents into the air. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka made their appearance known and stepped up to the three friends.

"Hey guys. We came to see you off, we figured you wanted to take her for a spin, ya?" Wakka greeted in his usual Besaid accent. Riku threw his fist into the air.

"Hell yeah we want to take her for a spin! What do you say Kairi, Sora?" Riku inquired. Sora and Kairi exchanged glances and nodded their heads, beaming. Mickey walked up to the ship and pressed his hand to the panel on the outside of the ship, and a ramp extended down to the ground.

"Alright fella's, let's head out, Minnie's probably wondering why I'm not at breakfast right now!" Mickey exclaimed. The group made their way into the ship while waving Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie goodbye. Sora took the captain's chair and began preflight checkups, before fastening in and starting the engine.

"Buckle up everyone, it's time for takeoff!" he bubbled excitedly. The ship groaned, shuddered, and took off, winking off the face of the planet in mere seconds.

* * *

_AN:_

_Thanks to SoraxKairi7, GhostWriterX, and The Master of Chaos (even if it was just a correction) for reviewing! We're almost there to the juicy bits! At least you get a little bit of SoKai to tie you over until the next chapter! Which, by the way, I might upload later this afternoon. Please leave a review if you enjoyed, give me some feedback! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Looming Darkness

_AN:_

_This was previously Chapter 3, but because I melded 1 & 2 together, it's now 2. Big thanks to SoraxKairi7 for your continued support! You're awesome :)_

**Chapter 2: Looming Darkness**

* * *

The ship touched down three hours later at Disney Castle. The four wielders caught up with each other during their flight and Mickey revealed that he needed Riku for an important job. Sora killed the engine and power and unbuckled his seat.

"Alright everyone, we've arrived safe and sound!" Sora announced cheerfully, jumping from his seat to the exit bay. Riku rolled his eyes as he undid the clasp on his harness.

"Yeah, we sure are lucky to be alive! Was that barrel roll _really_ necessary?" he teased. Sora shot him a glare and Riku simply laughed him off. The gang continued walking down the ramp, and straight into the beast's lair.

A booming voice startled everyone making their way off the ship. "_Mickey_," the Queen snapped. Everyone looked over to the King, his eyes went wide and he gulped nervously, pulling at the collar around his neck.

"Oh, uh... Hiya Minnie! I was just..."

"You were just _nothing_! How many times must I tell you to _warn _me _before_ you go running off!" Minnie interrupted her husband with a fire in her voice. Sora stepped out behind Mickey with his hands behind his head.

"Hi Minnie, see, it was our fault, see we wanted to see the King right away so he probably didn't have time to warn you!" he stammered, clearly nervous. The Queen visibly softened, earning a collective sigh from the group.

"Hello Sora and company, it's great to see you again," she smiled. "But you don't have to cover for Mickey, I already knew he's been planning this for a while now," she glared at the King. Mickey gulped again and began his descent, knowing he will be scolded for the next few days. Riku followed close behind, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, uh, it was nice seeing you guys! We'll be back to pick Riku up later tonight!" Kairi shouted to the retreating figures. She turned to Sora and smiled. "Well Sora, we've got the ship all to ourselves! What do you want to do?" Kairi inquired innocently.

_Don't think dirty thoughts. Don't think dirty thoughts. DON'T DO IT!_

"We...could go visit Twilight Town?" Sora choked. He nodded his head, "Yeah, that sounds awesome!" he cried. Kairi smiled and took his hand.

"I think that's a great idea," she agreed with a grin. Sora felt a tingling sensation in his hand, but ignored it, and walked hand in hand back up the ramp to the Gummi Cruiser.

* * *

"Say Kairi, what do you think we should name the ship?" Sora asked quietly, breaking the comfortable silence that befallen the two friends. Kairi pulled a finger to her chin, squinting at the ground.

"Hmm... good question. You're the ship's captain, I'll stand behind whatever name you come up with!" she exclaimed. Sora looked over to Kairi and grinned.

"Alright... How about we honor Riku and name it 'The Highwind'?" Sora proposed. Kairi shook her head.

"Okay, I won't stand behind that one! That name is stupid and overused!" she claimed. Sora scrunched his face in confusion.

"Overused? Eh, whatever it doesn't matter. I want it a name we both like! How about...**(Hey! There's a poll on my profile, I'll have several names you can choose from, you guys decide what the name of the ship will be! *UPDATE*: I really regret putting the HMS Shag At Sea on the poll... I'm trying to imagine Kairi's real reaction to that name. But I will wait a couple more days, let's see if anyone votes for a different name... I really hope so xD)**?" Sora offered. Kairi jumped from her seat.

"That's a perfect name, Sora!" Kairi praised. Sora fell back into his seat satisfied, and looked back at the dashboard.

"We've still got two hours to kill before we arrive at Twilight Town. Wanna watch the new Lord of the Rings movie?" Sora questioned, motioning towards the living room with his head. Kairi glanced up and nodded, the two making their way across the ship to the living room.

* * *

About an hour into the movie, the young brunette fell asleep on Kairi's shoulder. She sighed as soon as she heard the snores, and moved his head to a more comfortable position on her lap. Kairi pulled her fingers through Sora's hair, gazing down at him with admiration.

_How does he get those spikes to stay up without using gel? His hair is so soft!_

Kairi used the opportunity to look at Sora without worrying if he'd catch her gaze. He has transformed in the past two years from his pudgy babyface to a defined jawline. Kairi bit her fingers, it was all she could do to restrain herself from touching his face and possibly waking him. Her eyes traveled downward to his rising and falling chest, mesmerized by the hypnotizing movements.

_His muscles sure have grown from all that fighting..._

Sora smiled in his sleep and hummed from the continuous brushing of his hair. "Mmm...that feels good...Kairi..." he murmured lazily. Kairi jumped, and sent Sora flying to the floor. He groaned, turned over and fell back asleep.

_He was... he was dreaming about me? _Kairi couldn't help but giggle. _But what the heck was he dreaming abou... oh! _Her face turned red as she realized the possible dream he could be having. _Well... it's a wonder he's still asleep. Better wake him up, I think we're almost there._ Sure enough, a message over the intercom from the autopilot made an announcement, "We will be reaching destination: _Twilight Town_ in ten minutes. Thank you." Sora scrunched his face at the unfamiliar voice and poked his head up.

"Kairi? Why am I on the floor?" he whined, looking around in a daze.

"Oh, uh, you fell of the couch is all!" Kairi responded with a smile. Sora looked up at her and frowned.

"Oh...okay then," he stammered. Sora got himself off the ground, as much as he wished to continue to sleep. He motioned Kairi to follow them as they made their way back to the command center.

"Strap yourself in, we're entering the world's atmosphere in two minutes," Sora warned over the beeps and whistles of the console. Kairi did as she was told as they made their descent to Twilight Town.

* * *

Riku and Mickey walked side by side down the main hall towards the garden. Mickey kept his head low, obviously hiding something that Riku didn't know.

"Hey Mickey, what did you say you needed me for?" Riku asked the King, in hopes of initiating some conversation. The mouse has been almost dead quiet since he was scolded by his wife. Mickey looked around, and slowly nodded his head to Riku.

"This way, Riku. I don't want anyone to overhear this," Mickey muttered quietly. Riku glanced at the mouse, and nodded. They made their way through the hallway and down the steps to the garden. The two approached one of the giant hedges and stopped. Riku looked around cautiously.

"Uh, Mick, I don't think this is such a good..." a grinding noise startled Riku from issuing his warning, and turned back to the hedge lifted 6 feet off the ground. He peered down, revealing a ladder that looked to go on forever in a dark abyss.

"...spot. Right, Kings first!" Riku offered with a grin. Mickey scowled pushed him towards the ladder, Riku almost losing his footing.

"Hey, easy! I don't plan on dying today!" he cautioned as he made his way down the first few rungs. Mickey followed him down, pressing a few buttons on a keypad before the hedge began to descend again.

* * *

Sora and Kairi lept off the ship's ramp and watched as the ship took off to enter orbit. Kairi watched it go while shaking Sora's hand.

"Uh... Sora? Why is our only ride flying away?" Kairi asked nervously. Sora simply chuckled.

"Oh, right. You've never been on a foreign world with a Gummi Ship yet, hehe. We can't let the occupants know we're from another world, so the ship goes into stealth mode until I activate a beacon on my Keyblade, see?" Sora paused and materialized his keyblade, and flipped it to show Kairi. There was a small red indentation on the bottom of the pommel.

"The ship designates glowing portals on the ground that only keyblade wielders can see, where the ship can pick us up," Sora continued. It seemed apparent to Kairi that he's given this speech multiple times to friends he meets on the other worlds, as he sounded rehearsed. Kairi nodded her head in understanding. Sora nudged Kairi forward and they made their way down the steps of the train station. A boy in a red jersey and tied up black hair with blue pants and shoes greeted them as they reached the final steps.

"Well, well, well. It's been a while Sora!" Pence grinned. Kairi sent him an impatient look. "Oh, and Kairi of course too!" he stammered, words tinged from nervousness.

"Come on, the rest of the gang are at the Usual Spot. They'll want to see you, too!" Pence suggested, regaining his cool when Kairi calmed down. Sora and Kairi nodded at the pudgy boy, and he shot them a grin.

"Right, let's go!" he cheered.

* * *

Pence pushed back the curtain of the Usual Spot, allowing Kairi and Sora to enter first. The place seemed exactly the same, with all of the random trinkets, posters and beat-up furniture, with the exception of a tangled mess making disturbing noises on the couch. Kairi and Sora both found their gazes on the couch, eyes widening in realization. Kairi turned as red as a tomato.

"Heh...hey guys, sorry to bother you. We'll leave you two alone!" Sora choked as they started backing away. Olette finally turned to Sora and Kairi's attention, promptly pushing a confused Hayner off. Pence walked in and couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at Hayner's still puzzled face as to why the kissing stopped. He turned around, eyes widened and glared at his best friend.

"Pence! Shut your trap!" Hayner growled. He then turned his attention back to Sora and Kairi while Pence started wiping away his tears. "Hey guys, sorry about that. You get carried away sometimes... You know what I mean," nudging Sora, head swiveling towards Kairi. This time it was Sora who turned a bright red. Olette quickly stepped in to help Sora out.

"Umm, Hayner, I don't think they're going out yet," she theorized. Sora let out a breath of fresh air, while Kairi had a look of confusion, as she never heard Hayner in the first place. Olette turned to the two off-worlders.

"So how are you two doing since the last time we saw you? I assume you guys destroyed Xemnas?" she inquired. Kairi and Sora nodded their heads.

"Yeah, Riku and Sora here went mono y mono with him! Riku was injured and scarred from Xemnas' blade, but he's all better now!" Kairi exclaimed, pride leaking from her every word for her two boys. Sora smiled at her, and the two didn't tear their eyes from each other until Pence interrupted.

"So, why are you guys here now if Xemnas is dead?" Pence asked innocently. Hayner reached over and smacked him.

"What, they can't visit us now? They're our friends, Pence!" he scolded. Sora and Kairi laughed at them.

"Haha, he's right you know, Pence. We just came to stop by and see how you guys were doing!" Sora informed them. Olette checked her watch and gasped.

"Hayner! We gotta go! The movie starts in five minutes!" she gasped. Hayner slapped himself. "Ugh, I'm sorry guys, Olette has been harping on me to see this movie with her. It's been great talking with you again!" Hayner apologized. Sora gave him a nod, and Olette a quick hug before they scurried out. Sora and Kairi turned their attention back on Pence.

"It's been great talking with you guys, but I have a Photography Club meeting in half an hour and I still need to print off some pictures. Don't let us stop you from exploring the town!" Pence called out behind him as he walked through the curtain. Kairi and Sora both traded glances.

"Did we just get ditched, Sora?" Kairi chuckled. "Yeah, I think we did!" he chuckled back. The two stopped laughing and resumed staring at each other's eyes. They both snapped out of it and looked away, blushing. Sora turned back around and offered his arm to the crimson-haired girl. Face still flushed, she grabbed on and let herself be led back out into the street.

* * *

Riku leaped off the last few rungs, landed in a roll and proceeded to dust himself off. Mickey landed a foot away and followed Riku's example. The ladder took them deep underground, the place was dank and smelled like an old cellar. A red rug adorned the center of the room with a fireplace that was flanked by a few velvet chairs. The King took a seat at the chair in front of the fire.

"Phew, what a workout Mickey! I hope there's an elevator for the climb up!" he joked. The mouse turned his chair around, revealing his grim face. Riku's smirk immediately was wiped from his face.

"This isn't a time for jokes Riku. Come, take a seat," the Mickey ordered, gesturing to the seat beside him. Riku did what he was told and took a seat, the mouse's behavior puzzling him.

"Look your majesty, if this is about Minnie, I think she'll be fine in..." Riku offered but was silenced by Mickey's hand.

"This isn't about Minnie, Riku. This is about Sora," he answered. Riku scoffed at the mouse.

"Sora? Why are you being so serious about _Sora_?" Riku wondered in a bored tone of voice. Mickey slammed his fist down on his chair, startling the silver haired boy.

"I'm not playing games Riku, you need to _listen_!" he roared. Riku's eyes went wide and he gulped.

_I never knew the King could be so...intimidating._

"Okay, your majesty. You have my attention. What seems to be the trouble with Sora?" Riku questioned. Mickey's posture relaxed again, as did Riku's. The King turned his gaze to the floor, his shoulders dropping even further. Riku held his breath, knowing whatever was coming was not good news at all.

"Sora... he... Sora's heart is succuming to darkness."

* * *

Sora and Kairi hopped off the train at Sunset Terrace, arms still interlocked. Sora gazed down at Kairi, fond of how close they were growing. They walked arm in arm through the small district, content simply by being next to each other. They made their way to the end of the district, nearing the base of the hill when Sora suddenly stumbled and fell. Kairi gasped and lowered herself to catch the brown haired boy, but fell too when she couldn't handle his weight.

"Sora! What happened?" Kairi belted, panic striking across her features. His eyes met Kairi's indigo ones. For a moment, Kairi thought they were amber, but a quick shake of her head and they were back to cerulean. Sora picked himself up and grabbed a hold of Kairi, lifting her up.

"I'm...Not sure Kairi. It was like I blacked for only a few seconds. That's never happened before..." Sora recalled, his voice trailing off. Kairi turned his face to hers and gave him a quick glance-over.

"I think we should go to the hospital Sora. That's not normal," she insisted, shaking her head. Sora's eyes went wide and terror webbed his face.

"NO! No hospitals! I'm fine! Hospitals have needles and creepy doctors! Seriously, Kai, I'm fine! Honest!" he bellowed, hands flailing as if they were also trying to get the point across. Kairi sighed and complied, looping her arm back with Sora.

"Fine, but if it happens again I'll smack your head with my keyblade and drag you there unconscious if I have to!" she scolded. Sora gulped and nodded his head, continuing their path up the hill.

The pair reached the top of the hill and took a seat on the nearby bench, gazing out at the forever-suspended sun. Kairi shivered, and Sora moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. Somehow, she continued to shiver, if not even more. Sora quickly took off his black coat and wrapped Kairi around with it, quelling her chilliness. The two resumed a comfortable silence while appreciating the gorgeous view.

"Hey, Kai," Sora nearly whispered, breaking the silence. Kairi turned her head towards Sora, and leaned her weight on his shoulder.

"Yes, Sora?" she responded. Sora looked torn between a sneeze or a mouthful of words. Kairi giggled at his ridiculous face, which immediately splotched pink when she started laughing. Eventually she tired out and just looked up into Sora's eyes. He nudged her off his shoulder and quickly took her hands within his own.

"I've been meaning... to tell you this for a long time, Kai. I just never found the place to do it right... that or I was just too scared to do it..." Sora trailed off, looking out towards the sun. Kairi's interest was peaked, she carefully leaned closer to Sora, as if she could hear him better. He turned his attention back to Kairi.

"Kairi," he breathed, "I love you."

* * *

_AN:_

_Oh man, looks like the plot is thickening! Sorry for leaving you with TWO cliffhangers, but I just couldn't help myself! Please leave a review if you enjoyed and follow/favorite if you want to keep hearing more! Bye for now! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: The Thirteenth Vessel

_AN:_

_The more I've been thinking about writing a lemon for this story, the more I'm dreading to do it... I'll probably put up another poll asking you guys whether or not I should write one. In the voice of Oogie Boogie, ON WITH IT!_

**Chapter 3: The Thirteenth Wielder**

* * *

Riku didn't say anything. He didn't do anything. He didn't even look like he was breathing. Mickey was worried for him, expecting a bigger reaction than _this_.

_I think I'd prefer it if he was screaming at me... I can't handle the silent, blank look._

"Riku? Are you still with us?" the mouse asked cautiously. Riku's eyes flickered to life and bore into the tiny King like a diamond drill. His left eye began twitching, face contorted in rage. His voice was the polar opposite.

"You allowed Sora to go with Kairi wherever they wanted, when both of them don't even know the danger they're in?" Riku questioned quietly. Mickey nodded his head.

"Yes, Riku. I did. This kind of darkness takes time to manifest, Sora won't suddenly be swallowed whole by it," he informed. "As you know, there are 7 wielders of light, and 13 of darkness. I have reason to believe that Sora will make a descent to the dark side," Mickey continued, still very cautious of his choice of words. Riku's head twitched. Unshed tears began to form in his eyes, yet his voice remained as still as ever.

"Sora... is a wielder of darkness?" Riku muttered. "How is that possible?" he pondered, voice straining to remain calm. Mickey sighed, rubbing his eyes to distract his over-churning mind.

"In theory, it's quite simple," the King explained. "Sora was born with a heart equal in both light and darkness. I know what you're thinking, if he's equal in light and dark, how could he be a wielder of darkness? Am I right?" Mickey questioned the distressed boy. Said boy simply nodded his head in a jerking motion, tears having yet to spring from his eyes.

"In reality, when a heart is equal parts dark and light, it becomes extremely easy to split. Have you ever heard the tragic tale of one of my older friend, Ventus?"

* * *

Tears welled and flowed freely down the young Princess of Heart's face. The wielder of the keyblade was there to wipe away every tear with his thumbs, gently cupping her cheeks with his hands. "Sora..." Kairi sobbed, eyes bloodshot and makeup washing down the side of her face. And yet, Sora still felt as though she was the most beautiful woman to walk the stars. Sora raised her head parallel with his own with the utmost delicacy.

"Shh...Kairi it's okay. I don't expect you to return my feelings yet. I just wanted to let you know that I care about you more than anything in all of the worlds," he cooed. He tilted his head skyward, feeling the weight being lifted from him once again, this time even stronger. Sora returned his gaze back to his love, brushed her hair back, and met her lips with his own. Kairi gasped with wide eyes before succumbing to the inevitable, pure pleasure coursing through each of their bodies. While as short as it was, more passion was inserted in that single act than anything Sora has ever done for her in his entire life.

Sora pulled back from her enticing lips, opening his eyes after he pulled away completely. Kairi was simply dumbstruck, caught completely off guard. "I love you. I could say it a million times, but the meaning is never any more or any less," Sora continued, abandoning his usual bubbly persona. Kairi simply gaped like a fish out of water. She came to her senses a few moments later and pulled Sora into a crushing hug.

* * *

"So Xehanort split Ventus into two beings of light and dark?" Riku echoed in his usual stoic voice, already having regained his normal composure. The King nodded. "Precisely," he confirmed.

"But Mickey, why hasn't Sora split already? You said that Ventus was immediately split into halves," Riku interjected, shaking his head.

"Yes, but Ventus never allowed anyone into his heart at that point, unlike Sora. You see, Sora's heart has been connected with so many friends, that it slows down the process. Xehanort needs time to unweave all of his friends' hearts away from Sora's darkness in order to split him into two beings," the mouse continued. Riku was dumbfounded, shaking his fists at his side.

"Isn't there anything we can do? We saved him from becoming the thirteenth vessel once, why can't we do it again?" he cried, abandoning his seat. Mickey simply sighed and returned his gaze to the floor.

"You know it's never that simple Riku. He's already begun the process, there's no way of turning it back, even if Xehanort was defeated. The heart is fragile, just like memories. When you unravel one memory, the rest go with it. When Xehanort severed a few ties to the light, the rest will happen naturally. Sora is... already doomed to become the thirteenth vessel."

* * *

_AN:_

_Oh yes I did. Just to make this clear, this is primarily a ROMANCE fic, this one is just to set up for the next fic which will be more actionish. Also I'm sorry for the length of this chapter, I wanted to get out a few juicy details as quickly as possible because I won't be able to use my computer for a couple days, it's going on the fritz. Until then, this chapter will be abysmally short, but I'll make it longer later. Hopefully I'll find a workaround! Peace!_


End file.
